Karofsky's Pain
by Swanfirefly
Summary: David comes out to his parents...with disastorus results. He remembers all the reasons why he pretended to e striaght. ONESHOT.


**Unfortunately, Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy and probably Zach Woodley (super hot man!) and not me!**

David sat at the kitchen counter. He was eating a tuna sandwich and working up his courage. His dad was across from him eating a bowl of raviolis and his mom was humming by the sink.

"So…I thought I should talk to you guys. You know how I apologized to Kurt and he came back to McKinley, right? Well, I thought that I should explain myself a little, since I know that you are upset, mom."

Kim Karofsky turned and glared at her son. The pleasant expression she had been wearing earlier had faded and she looked angry. "I don't see why you had to apologize to that little fag! He should have apologized to you for having you get suspended! It's not like you actually hurt him!"

David faltered under his mother's evil glare. He was so nervous now, and he knew what her reaction would be, but he had to get it off his chest. This horrible pressure that made him feel like puking. The squeezing, burning _guilt_ he felt. "Mom, that's not entirely true. I did threaten his life." Kim dropped the bowl she was holding and it sank slowly into the water. Paul froze with a ravioli halfway to his mouth. "I threatened Kurt because I did something to him besides shoving. I did something that hurt him more than anything. I kissed Kurt, mom. I kissed him on the lips against his permission because I am gay." At this point David looked at his dad, who was still staring with his mouth open. David didn't look at his mom, he couldn't.

Kim reached into the sink and pulled out a dripping ceramic bowl. She spoke slowly gesturing with the bowl to annunciate every syllable. "You…are…not…gay. I will not tolerate this…this freakish behavior. You will go up to your room, and when you are ready, you will come out and apologize for lying. Now GO!"

David shook with the fear of her threats, but he did not waver. "Mom, I know I'm gay. I've known since first grade. Please just hear me out, okay mom? I want you to understand what I am trying to do here. I am trying to make this right!"

Kim turned towards her son again. "I will not tolerate this behavior under my roof. Get out." Her face was suddenly overtaken with fury as she threw a plate at David's head, he barely ducking in time. "GET OUT! GET YOUR FILTHY FAGGY ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

David ran. As he was leaving, another plate hit the top of his head, and a bowl hit his left leg. When he reached the door, he turned to apologize, and a metal frying pan hit him on the top of his head. David ran, and as the front door shut behind him, he heard his dad yelling for his mom to stop.

It was early evening and it was pouring outside. As the water came down on David's head he realized two things: 1. He didn't have his car keys, and 2. His head was bleeding.

Wiping a mixture of water and blood out of his eyes, David started to walk. He had no idea where he was going, but he walked anyway. If his mom came outside…well, three years of coaching softball hadn't left her with a bad throwing arm. David felt her throwing's results throbbing in his head and leg as he moved down the street. He only wished…but she had always been that way, which was probably why he had been so afraid of Kurt. So afraid of the way Kurt could do what he couldn't, why Kurt could just stand there and have such an easy time being accepted…

David came home from school humming. Today in class they had watched The Little Mermaid. He felt so happy that he had finally seen the movie, which his mom had never let him see before.

Kim was at the table when he got home, working on a scrapbook. Her eyes fluttered over the page quickly and she looked up as the door closed. "Hello, my little prince, how was your first day of first grade?" She swung him up and tickled his stomach, and David giggled.

"Mommy, today we did all sorts of fun things! We painted, and played recess, and we watched a movie mommy! We watched The Little Mermaid! And I wanna be like Ariel and swim all day in the sea and have cool friends. And I have the nicest teacher, she was teaching us how to look up difficult words from the movie in the dictionary!"

Kim straightened. "I am going to call your school. You don't need a teacher that will try to turn you into a little queer while I can help it."

David looked up at his mom with confusion in his eyes. "But, mommy, I like Mrs. Lopez. And her daughter Santana is funny!" He looked into his mother's eyes at this point, pulling her down a little so he could see her properly. "Mommy, what's a little queer?"

Kim Karofsky picked up her son and set him in her lap as she sat down again. "Davey, I want you to understand something. A queer is a name for a boy who isn't like other boys. A queer is a very bad little boy who likes other boys. Sometimes, he is such a bad boy that he even wants to kiss the other boys and make babies with them. But you, Davey, don't have to worry. If I put a stop to you watching Disney now, you won't ever be queer."

David nodded carefully, now avoiding his mother's eyes. He mumbled that he wanted to go upstairs and play and he ran into his room he shut the door carefully and walked over to his bed. Reaching into his backpack, David pulled out a piece of paper where, hours earlier, he had drawn a heart with the names David and Eric inside. Crying, he tore the piece of paper up into smaller and smaller pieces. _I don't wanna be a bad boy. I wanna be a good boy. _David threw himself on his pillows, sobbing as he though of what his mother had said. _Only bad boys like other boys. I have to be a good boy_.

That night, dinner was a subdued affair. Paul didn't ask David how his day had went, because he could see what his wife could not. David's eyes were pink from crying, and he didn't look at his mother. After dinner, David went to bed early, feigning tiredness, and as Paul walked by on his way to bed, he heard sobbing. Walking into his son's room, he pulled the covers around David's shoulders.

"What's wrong, son? Did something happen in school today?"

David sat up and hugged his daddy. Looking up, he implored, "Daddy, why is mommy so mean to my teacher? She doesn't want me to learn from Mrs. Lopez because we watched Disney in class. Does that make me a bad boy?"

Paul looked down on his son and rubbed a loose hair from his forehead. "Mommy is afraid of things she doesn't understand. She is afraid of boys who like other boys, and she is afraid of movies that show happy endings. Just promise me one thing, okay David? If you ever watch a Disney movie in class again, never tell your mother."

As David nodded, Paul kissed his head goodnight. Without a backward glance, he walked out and shut the door.

David bounced up and own on the car seat as Kim drove down the road. "Summer camp! Thanks, mommy! I can't wait to have fun swimming, playing football, and doing art! How far, mommy?"

Kim frowned slightly. "Only a little longer, okay, Davey? But I want you to do something for me. You need to be a big boy now. Big boys don't say mommy unless it's an emergency. Instead, they say mom or mother. You can call me mom when you talk to me and mother when you talk about me, okay, honey?"

David nodded. "Yes mommy-I mean mom. Yes mom." He sat a little straighter and stopped bouncing. "I am so happy to be going to summer camp, mom." The way the words rolled off his tongue felt wrong. It was like he was saying something in a different language. But he knew better than to disagree with his mommy…_mother, she has to be mother now_.

After reaching the camp his _mother _kissed him on the head. "Be good, Davey! Have a fun summer!"

After she left, a black boy pushed him from behind. "Ha ha! Your mom calls you Davey. So Davey-wavey, do you want to get pushed in the trash like all the other dummies?"

David stood up. "I'd like to see you try. My mother said that I am the strongest nine year old ever! I can bench fifty pounds!"

The black kid looked impressed. "You lift weights? My dad said I can't until I'm older." He held out a hand. "I'm Azimio Adams. Who are you?"

David shook his hand trying not to think about how incredibly cute the other boy was. "I'm David Karofsky. I wish my name was cool like yours. Azimio sounds awesome!"

Azimio looked down a couple of inches at the other boy. He didn't want this boy to cry, because he needed a cool friend. "I think Karofsky is a cool name. How about this? I'll call you Karofsky if you help me beat up the gay kids."

David smiled nervously. _Maybe if I beat them up, I won't like them anymore, and mommy-_mother_-will be able to love me forever and ever._ Smiling, he followed Azimio, and they quickly became known as the kings of the camp.

The girl was short, with small boobs. She smiled nervously at him as he escorted her into the movie. David knew what he was going to do tonight, he knew it was wrong, but he felt that a little excursion into the world of straight sex would make him stop thinking about Kurt Hummel and his beautiful hair. David needed to get rid of the feelings he'd been having since watching the Glee members perform _Push It_ up on the stage. Kurt's fanny pack was still fresh in his mind when he brought the girl to his car when the movie was over. He drove a short way to the park, and then he took her into the backseat. In the car, he kissed her and then relieved his erection in the worst way he could think of.

After dropping off the girl, he stopped at McDonald's. He went into the bathroom and was violently sick. Watching the puke swirl away, David thought nothing could be worse than what he had done tonight.

Kurt was walking down the hall holding Brittany's hand. David ducked out of the way and watched them walk past. He hadn't even felt this bad when he'd dated that girl. Kurt looked so relaxed. It was painful. David watched as Kurt's dad walked up. Brittany left. Kurt talked to his dad for a couple minutes, and then Burt left. David was surprised to see Kurt's face. He looked shocked, betrayed. David wanted to go out and give him a hug.

Then that cheerleader came back. She tugged Kurt's wrist gently, and he left with her. David followed at a distance. The two went into the auditorium. David quickly went up into a balcony seat and looked down. He could hear every word.

Kurt looked at Brittany. "I'm sorry, Britt. I was wrong. I am gay." Kurt started crying. "And it makes no difference. My dad would rather spend time with stupid Finn than me! I wish I could be straight and like baseball."

David winced. He wanted to jump down and tell Kurt it was okay that he was gay, he wasn't alone.

Brittany patted Kurt's shoulder. "You can be capital G-gay again if you want, Baby Hands. I just want you to be happy. But if you ever need a friend, Lord Tubbington can always help you eat your homework. I have to go now. Coach Sue wants me to teach Becky how to look cute. Are you coming to practice tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded. David's heart leapt. He loved to spy on the cheerleaders now with their new addition, as Kurt's spandex pants showed off way more than the football pants had. As Brittany left one way, Kurt went out the other, and David got ready to leave. But as he stood up, Kurt came back on stage, wearing the most adorable outfit.

Karofsky sank back down. He watched Kurt set up the stage. There was a feeling in his chest that wouldn't subside.

Then Kurt started to sing. David knew the song almost immediately. He had looked up all the songs to every Broadway musical on Youtube, and this song had cropped up in the side. _Rose's Turn_ was a wonderful song, and Kurt's changes only made it better. He wondered what the reference to Rachel meant. Maybe he was referring to the diva off for _Defying Gravity_. David knew Kurt had thrown the competition, hearing Kurt tell Mercedes.

Then Kurt's dad came in. David felt really bad. He knew that his dad would accept him like that if not for his mom. His mom ruined everything for how he felt.

He had kissed Kurt. But why didn't he feel better? Kurt had tasted so good, like the apple slices and half hamburger David had watched him eat for lunch. And that smell…strawberries and coconut wafting from Hummel's hair. But he wasn't Hummel's type. He had seen Hummel's type. That curly haired boy had shown David. He was everything David wasn't. Thin, well manicured, and with enough hair product to look like he was gay. And his voice. David could easily imagine Kurt falling in love with that voice. It was fluid and sexy.

David kept driving. He would just keep following interstate 75 up to Lake Erie. He had a whole Saturday. He ignored his phone buzzing with the text messages reminding him about football practice. He needed a day to think.

David clutched the wedding topper to his chest. He could hear his parents sleeping in the next room, and his little siblings were silent in the nursery. David looked at the wedding topper more closely. He rubbed his finger on the head of the man and he read the little engravings at the bottom. _Burt Hummel and Eliza Erikson wishing you many happy years of marriage, love Mildred._ David knew the first two were Kurt's parents and Mildred…wasn't she the aunt Kurt always said smelled like rubbing alcohol?

David wrapped the wedding topper in the lacy scarf that he had nicked from Kurt's locker the day before he had taken the topper. He smelled the scarf. Yum, strawberries and coconut. He tucked the parcel under his pillow and fell asleep.

David's head hurt. He winced as he rubbed water out of his eyes again. It was now completely dark except for the streetlights. He looked down at his watch and realized he had been walking for three hours. He was so cold.

Shivering, David limped forward. The blood ran into his eyes again and he ran into something large. He rubbed his eyes and recognized the object. Kurt's Navigator stood in the darkness. He followed the car to a house. Grateful, he crawled up the stairs. Pulling himself up, he rang the doorbell. Once…twice…suddenly footsteps.

Burt opened the door. David fell in, flat on his face. "What the…why are _you_ here!"

David looked up. "Please, Mr. Hummel. I need help. I need talk to Kurt…"

The boy collapsed. Burt suddenly noticed the blood on David's head. Kurt, Finn, and Carole all came into the room. Burt looked up. "Carole, honey, go get the bandages and Tylenol. Finn, go get David here a glass of water, but not too cold. Kurt, David wants to talk to you."

Burt's family hurried to follow his instructions. Kurt came up. David blinked a couple times. "Kurt, I did it. I came out to my parents. My mom…she kicked me out and I had to walk. But I told them. I came out!"

Finn came into the living room with a glass of water at this point. He walked up to David and crouched down. "Well, it's about time. You know, I managed to squeeze this out of Kurt over the summer."

Kurt looked over at Finn. "Well, Mr. Football Player. Now, for your area of expertise. How bad are his injuries?"

Finn looked at David critically. "Well, a visit to the doctor tomorrow won't hurt. Especially if David just walked twelve miles in that," Finn pointed out the window. As if to make sure the severity of his words, lightning flashed, accompanied by a boom of thunder.

Karofsky settled down. He was safe now. Kurt would make it all better. He hoped Blaine would help. With Tylenol sending him to sleep, his last thought was _And maybe Blaine knows a boy for me…preferably tall like Kurt, but with more hair…_

**Well, there it was. An entire Karofsky spiel. And if any of you are wondering, Karofsky's perfect match…that horrible hipster who dumped Blaine. He looks like he needs a David Karofsky to keep him in line. And they all lived happily ever after, because Karofsky's mom got hit by lightning that very night, and Paul accepted his son back with open arms.**


End file.
